fairy kuuga
by ashlight41
Summary: new kamen rider kuuga telah datang ke earthland ...
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fanfiction aneh gak jelas dan ga masuk akal ga suka jangan baca ane tak memiliki hak apapun disini atas fairytail atau kamen rider. ane hanya pengemar saja yang kurang kerjaan. Oh iya godai disini agak OC jadi jangan kaget ya...

Chapter 1 datang sang supreme warrior di earth land...

Tahun 783 dihargeon...

" jadi bagaimana paman bisa tidak kau memperbaikinya?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam berusia 19an kepada sang mekanik yang sedang memeriksa kendaraan sepeda motornya(atau lebih tepat beatchaser 2000).

" hm...sulit." gumam sang mekanik sambil terus memandang dengan serius kearah beatchaser 2000 yang ada didepannya. " sumber energi berbeda dengan motor yang ada didunia ini, selebihnya bisa masih bisa ku akali dengan kemampuanku." Gumam mekanik dengan raut serius.

" jadi bisa diperbaiki?" tanya pemuda pemilik motor kepada mekanik sekali lagi.

" intinya aku harus menganti sumber bahan bakarnya saja. Sisanya bisa kuperbaiki dengan kemampuanku." Jelas mekanik kepada pemilik motor.

" oh, begitu?" gumam pemuda itu dengan polosnya.

" yang lebih penting, godai?" panggil mekanik kepada pemilik motor yang kini diketahui bernama godai itu. " apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya mekanik itu dengan nada serius kepada pemuda santai godai yuusuke yang baru saja ia temui kemarin.

" hm... bagaimana ya..." gumam godai dengan nada sedikit ragu sambil mecari tempat duduk didekatnya untuk ia duduki. " entahlah aku pun tak tahu." Gumam godai dengan polosnya.

" haa... kau ini... apa kau tak bisa serius sedikit tentang masalah ini?" desah pasrah mekanik paruh baya itu yang tak tahu harus bagaimana dengan pemuda yang satu ini.

" tak apa-apa dan-san. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Ujar godai dengan optimis diiringi senyum lebar dan ancungan jempol olehnya. " tak apa-apa." Ujarnya sekali lagi.

" haa... kau ini..." mekanik bernama dan hanya bisa kembali mendesah sebelum akhirnya memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian tersenyum. " benar benar orang aneh." Kritik dan dengan senyum tipis yang tak dimengerti oleh godai yang hanya bisa melongo saja seperti orang bodoh.

' mungkin ini takdir...' gumam dan saat mengingat pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang bernama yuusuke godai itu sebelum memulai memodif beatchaser 2000.

Flashback 1 hari yang lalu...

Seperti biasa dan mengambil bahan onderdil mesin untuk bengkelnya dari kota tetangga melintasi hutan setiap satu bulan sekali. Namun hari ini perjalanan pulangnya tidak begitu lancar.

" jadi kalian vulcan yang sering dibicarakan orang orang." Gumam dan saat mendapati dirinya dikepung oleh sekitar20 vulcan hutan diperjalanan pulang.

" hutan ini adalah wilayah kami. Manusia yang ingin lewat harus memberikan kami benda berharga mereka khikhikhi..." ujar vulcan hutan yang nampak seperti pemimpin kawanan kepada dan.

" maaf saja ya, tapi aku tak mau memberikan harta berhargaku kepada segerombolan monyet hutan seperti kalian." Ujar dan yang dengan tenangnya memprovokasi vulcan2 hutan itu.

" grrrrr... kalau begitu matilah!" teriak pimpinan vulcan seraya gerombolannya menerjang kearah dan secara bersamaan.

Tak bergeming sedikitpun dan mengambil sepasang pistol dari baik jubahnya dan membidikannya kearah dua vulcan disisi kiri dan kanannya.

" **GUN MAGIC: AIRSHOT"** dalam satu gerakan dirinya menembak mundur dua vulcan dengan airshotnya.

"sepertinya ini sulit..." gumam dan yang menyadari posisinya tidaklah baik. Vulcan mengepungnya dari segala arah dan didinya kalah dari segi jumlah dan kekuatan. Dirinya melakukan hal yang dia bisa sambil terus menembaki vulcan dan menghindari pukulan demi pukulan yang diarahkan kedirinya.

" GRAAAHHH!" tanpa disadari seekor vulcan muncul tiba tiba dari belakangnya dan melancarkan pukulan yang sangat keras kedirinya hingga terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya.

" ini benar benar buruk..." gerutu dan yang mencoba bangkit.

" tidak terlihat tangguh lagi manusia?" ledek vulcan pimpinan kawanan kepada dan yang sudah terpojok dan tak memiliki tempat untuk melarikan diri lagi.

' ini benar benar buruk...' grutu dan sekali lagi setelah melihat kondisinya dan sekitarnya.

Mencoba berpikir untuk keluar dari masalah ini dan mengakumulasi beberapa rencana didalam kepalanya. Namun belum sempat menemukan rencana yang sesuai dirinya dikejutkan uleh lubang dimensi yang tiba-tiba terbuka didepannya.

VRRRRRRMMMMMMMMM

Dari dalam lubang itu muncul seorang pemuda yang mengendarai sebuah kendaraan beroda dua yang belum pernah ia lihat. Pemuda itu lompat dari dalam lubang itu dan mendarat tepat diantara gerombolan vulcan dan dirinya.

" siapa?" gumam dan tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab hanya melihat dengan terkejut saat lubang dimensi tempat dia datang menutup dengan cepat. Terdengar desahan kecewa dari mulut pemuda itu yang tertutup helm sebelum akhirnya menyadari dimana dirinya saat ini.

" are dimana ini?" gumam pemuda itu yang sedikit terkejut saat melihat segerombolan monyet raksasa didepannya sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa ada orang yang tengah terluka dibelakangnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang dirinya langsung bergegas membuka helmnya menuju dan yang tengah terluka.

" kau tak apa-apa?" hal itu yang pertama diucapkan pemuda yang masih belum mengerti apa yang baru saja hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya.

" begitu? Syukurlah..." desah syukur pemuda itu. dari cara dan eksperi pemuda ini dan tahu dia bukan orang jahat atau semacamnya. Tak ada orang dengan niat jahat mampu mebuat ekspresi seperti orang ini. Ekspresi kepolosan dan kejujuran dan dari auranya Dan dapat merasakan bahwa pemuda didepannya ini benar benar orang yang sangat baik dan begitu peduli terhadap sesama.

" bertambah satu lagi bukanlah masalah." Ujar pimpinan vulcan dengan penuh rasa percaya diri diikuti dengan sorak dari pengikutnya dibelakangnya.

" jadi kau yang melukai lelaki ini?" tanya pemuda misterius itu kepada vulcan didepannya.

" ya memangnya kenapa?" tantang pimpinan vulcan itu kepada pemuda misterius itu. namun sayang vulcan itu tak tahu bahwa pemuda didepannya tengah benar benar marah. Dan yang berada disamping pemuda itu dapat merasakan dengan jelas kemarahannya.

" kau tak perlu ikut campur, ini berbahaya cepatlah pergi." Ujar dan mencoba memperingatkan.

" bagaimana aku bisa melarikan diri saat ada yang terluka dihadapanku. Aku bertarung untuk melindungi senyum semua orang jadi lihatlah perubahanku..." ujar pemuda itu dengan nada serius sambil meletakan kedua tngannya dipinggangnya. Dan secara ajaib muncul sebuah belt aneh dipinggangnya sebelum akhirnya dirinya memasang sebuah pose aneh yang tak begitu dimengerti oleh dan.

" **henshin!"** dalam satu teriakan pemuda itu sebuah gerakan aneh sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi manusia kumbang dengan baju pelidung berwarna merah menutupi bagian tubuh atasnya. Helmnya mecerminkan seerkor kumbag dengan dua mata marah bulat dan besar dan 3 tanduk emas berbentuk kumbang dikepalanya. Ya ini adalah kuuga mighty form.

" ini..." dan hanya bisa terkesima dengan perubahan yang dilakukan oleh pemuda didepannya itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara kuuga memasang kuda-kuda bertarung untuk menghadapi 20 vulcan didepannya.

" sebuah perubahan takkan membuat perbedaan!" teriak pimpinan vulcan sambil melancarkan pukulan lurus ke arah kuuga. Namun sayang pukulan dengan level seperti itu dengan mudahnya ditahan kuuga dengan kedua tangannya yang tentu membuat terkejut para vulcan.

" Aapa?" teriak para vulcan yang terkejut bahwa ada manusia yang bisa menahan pukulan langsung mereka dan tanpa bergeming banyak bicara kuuga mendorong mundur vulcan yang mencoba menyerang dengan tinju itu hingga terlempar lumayan jauh kebelakang.

" berengsek!" geram pimpinan vulcan saat dirinya dilempar mundur oleh kuuga. Sementara vulcan lainnya hanya bisa terdiam melihat ketua mereka dijatuhkan dengan mudanya.

' aku harus menekan kekuatanku agar tidak mematikan.' Gumam kuuga dalam hatinya sambil kembali memasang kuda kuda. Dan disaat pimpinan vulcan kembali bangkit tanpa banyak bicara kuuga bergegas berlari kearahnya dan tanpa berpikir panjang kuuga melancarkan sebuah jump kick kearah vulcan itu hingga ia terlempar mundur kembali oleh tendangan kuuga.

Merasa kesal dipukul mundur duakali beruntun pimpinan vulcan itu mencoba bangkit sekali lagi. Namun tiba tiba dadanya terasa panas dan tampak sebuah simbol aneh ditempat tadi dirinya ditendang oleh kuuga yang terasa membakar sebelum akhirnya meledak.

Melihat pimpinannya dijatuhkan hingga pingsan para vulcan mulai panik.

" jadi siapa berikutnya?" tanya kuuga kepada gerombolan vulcan sambil kembali memasang kuda kuda bertarung. Melihat kondisi pimpinan mereka dan tahu bahwa lawan didepan mereka sangat tangguh para vulcan memilih untuk membawa pimpinan mereka lalu kabur secepatnya.

Merasa sudah aman kuuga menghentikan perubahannya dan kembali kewujud masnusianya dan berjalan mendekati dan dengan perlahan.

" sekarang sudah aman..." ujar pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu.

" siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya dan dengan penuh rasa penasaran yang dibalas dengan senyum oleh pemuda itu.

" godai... yuusuke." Jawab pemuda itu dengan ramah sambil membantu dan berdiri.

" godai... yusuke?" gumam dan mengulangi perkataan godai.

End flashback...

End chapter...

Nah selesai sudah chapter 1 maaf kalo jelek ya -,-.

Btw ini biodata karakter oc ane:

Nama : godai yuusuke

Usia : 19 tahun

Sihir : transformation (kuuga)

Like : senyum

Hate : tangis penuh kesedihan, orang jahat dan orang yang dibutakan kekuatan seperti daguva

biodata : pria dengan 2000 keahlian godai yuusuke

Nama : dan celio

Usia : 28 tahun

Sihir : gun magic

Like : machine

Hate : orang jahat dan menyebalkan

biodata : kalau kau bertanya tentang mesin atau sejenisnya silahkan tanya padaku.

mohon dukungan dan sarannya dengan review dibawah ini.

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


	2. Chapter 2

Ini adalah fanfiction aneh gak jelas dan ga masuk akal ga suka jangan baca ane tak memiliki hak apapun disini atas fairytail atau kamen rider. ane hanya pengemar saja yang kurang kerjaan. Oh iya godai disini agak OC jadi jangan kaget ya...

Chapter 2 fairy tail dan lullaby...

Earthland 784...

Sudah 1 tahun godai tiba diearthland setelah 10 bulan belajar dasar dasar tentang earthland dari dan. Kini Dirinya memutuskan untuk mulai berkelana seorang diri untuk mencari jalan untuk pulang kerumahnya.

#flash back...

" berkelana? Kau yakin godai?" tanya dan

" hn.." angguk godai " aku ingin melihat dunia. Tak ada yang lebih baik daripada mulai berkelana." Ujar godai dengan optimis seperti biasa.

" lalu bagaimana dengan memikirkan caramu untuk kembali pulang?" tanya dan kembali.

" hm... tak masalah nanti juga ketemu." Ujar godai dengan senyum dan ancungan jempolnya seperti biasanya.

" ha... kau ini." Desaah pasrah dan yang tak bisa apa-apa untuk menghadapi sifat anak yang satu ini.

" godai?" panggil dan sekali lagi kepada godai yang tengah bersiap pergi dengan beatchaser kesayangannya.

" ada apa dan-san?" tanya godai dengan polos.

" setidaknya cobalah bergabung dengan sebuah guild." Ujar dan memberikan saran.

" guild?" tanya godai dengan tanda tanya dikepala.

" aku sudah pernah menjelaskan bukan? Guild adalah tempat berkumpulnya para penyihir yang membentuk suatu grup yang diakui kerajaan atau legal. Disana kau bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang sesuai dengan kebutuhanmu, selain itu kau takkan dicap sebagai kriminal atau penyihir liar oleh pihak berwajib." Jelas dan.

" tapi aku bukan penyihir..." ujar godai yang merasa kalau dirinya bukan penyihir dan tak memungkinkan baginya bergabung dengan guild penyihir.

" perubahan yang kau sebut kuuga itu disini disebut dengan sihir." Potong dan yang membuat godai membentuk huruf o dengan mulutnya.

" jadi henshin ku disini disebut sihir ya?" tanya godai yang akhirnya berhasil menangkap maksud ucapan dan.

" jika kau ingin bergabung dengan guild aku punya satu yang bisa kusarankan." Mulai dan kembali.

" guild apa?" tanya godai dengan rasa penasaran tentang guild apa yang ingin disarankan temannya ini.

" fairy tail." Dua kata yang keluar dari mulut dan celio yang membuat godai dalam tanda tanya lagi.

" fairy tail?" gumam godai yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh dan.

" sebuah guild yang bersifat kekeluargaan. Kurasa itu cocok untukmu." Jelas dan sambil tersenyum. Mendengar penjelasan dari dan itu membuat godai tersenyum lebar.

" hai, aku akan berusaha dengan keras." Ujar godai sebelum pamit dan tancap gas pergi.

# end flashback...

" fairy tail ya..." gumam godai yang saat itu tengah menimati malam dengan kemping dialam terbuka di area pegunungan dekat kota clover.

" sepertinya menyenangkan aku tak sabar ingin melihat guild seperti apa itu." gumam godai yang sejak tadi tak bisa tidur karena bersemangat ingin menuju fairy tail.

Lamunan godai buyar saat sebuat getaran besar melanda wilayah tempatnya berkemah.

" apa yang terjadi?" ujar godai yang terkejut oleh gempa dadakan itu. dan benar saja dari arah sumber gempa itu terlihat monster kayu raksasa berbentuk hampir mirip dengan manusia berdiri disana. Berdasarkan instingnya yang terasah karena terus bertarung dengan grongi ia tahu ini bukan pertanda baik.

" makhluk apa itu?" teriak godai saat melihat makhluk itu dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi dirinya langsung segera menuju bearchaser 2000 updgrade dan dengan segera ia tancap gas motornya menuju ketempat monster itu.

Saat sampai godai mendapati 3 orang seumurannya tengah bertarung melawan monster itu. satu pemuda berambut pink dengan slayer putih kotak kotak dilehernya yang mengunakan api, satu pemuda yang tak memakai pakaian atas? Yang mengunakan es dengan tato ane didada dan satu perempuan yang mengunakan pedang.

" kyaaa dia kemari!" teriak panik perempuan berambut pirang diikuti beberapa orang tua yang ikut panik saat kaki raksasa itu hendak menendang mereka semua.

Tanpa pikir panjang godai melompat dari motornya dan mendarat tepat di antara kerumunan itu dan kaki monster yang ingin menghantam mereka.

" henshin!" tanpa buang waktu godai langsung beruubah dan menahan kaki monster itu dengan seluruh kemampuannya.

" dia menghentikannya?" ujar salah seorang dari kerumunan dibelakangnya yang terkejut saat tiba tiba seorang pemuda muncul dihadapan mereka dan berubah menjadi humanoid stag beetle. dan menahan tandangan kaki dari iblis lullaby.

" serangga jangan menghalangi!" teriak monster itu yang tak senang karena dihalangi oleh kuuga.

Tanpa banyak bicara kuuga kembali mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mengunakan mighty kick...

' kalau untuk ini aku tak perlu menahan diri.' gumam kuuga dalam hatinya sebelum berlari kearah monster itu. saat sampai pada jarak tertentu kuuga melompat setinggi-tingginya.

" apa yang mau dia lakukan?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang yang merupakan newbie di fairy tail lucy heartfilia saat melihat sosok misterius itu melompat.

Merasa kesal lullaby mencoba memukul kuuga dengan tangan kanannya yang berakhir bentrok dengan mighty kick kuuga yang alhasil melempar mereka berdua mundur kebelakang.

" hebaatt dia memukul mundur monster itu dengan satu tendangan?" decak kagum kerumunan dibelakangnya saat kuuga mendarat dengan mulus ditanah. Namun sayangtak ada yang sadar bahwa telapak kaki sosok misterius itu mengeluarkan asap seperti habis terpanggang hebat.

" BREEENGSEEK ! beraninya mengangguku!" teriak lullaby sebelum terhenti oleh rasa panas yang teramat sangat ditangan kanannya yang tadi berbenturan dengan tendangan kuuga. Dan benar saja disana muncul simbol aneh yang terasa sangat panas olehnya.

" ARRRGGGHHH!" teriak lullaby kesakitan sambil mengengam tangan kanannya yang membuat semua orang yang ada disana bingung.

" apa yang baru saja terjadi?" gumam perempuan berambut merah yang merupakan wanita terkuat di fairy tail erza scarlet Yang sejak tadi hanya bisa terdiam melihat tinggkah lullaby yang seperti tengah sangat kesakitan.

Kuuga perlahan membelikan badannya membelakangi lullaby sebelum akhirnya lullaby meledak dalam ledakan besar yang hanya bisa membuat semua tercengang.(bayangkan saja gaya agito setelah melakukan rider kick dan sebelum musuhnya hancur.)

' seperti dugaanku kekuatanku menjadi lebih kuat saat sampai didunia ini.' Gumam kuuga dalam hatinya sambil memandangi kedua tangannya secara perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali kewujud manusianya.

' yah sudahlah, biarkan saja.' Gumam godai dengan santainya sebelum menuju kearah motornya yang tadi terjatuh saat dirinya melompat.

" kalian semua tak ada yang terluka kan?" tanya godai dengan ramah kepada kerumunan master itu.

" ya, kami baik baik saja. Terima kasih anak muda." Jawab perwakilan dari para master yaitu master makarov yang pertama kali bicara dan mendekati godai.

" begitu? Syukurlah..." desah godai dengan lega sambil tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempolnya kearah makarov. " saa kalo begitu aku pergi dulu. Aku harus cepat kalau ingin sampai fairy tail sebelum malam." Ujar godai dengan ramah sambil memakai kembali helmnya kemudian menancap gas motornya pergi.

" fairy tail ya..." gumam master makarov sambil tersenyum melihat kearah pemuda itu pergi. ' sepertinya pertemuan ini telah ditentukan oleh takdir' gumam makarov dalam pikirannya sebelum akhirnya terhenti oleh panggilan lucy yang menunjuk kearah tempat pertemuan yang telah hancur oleh ledakan itu.

" sepertinya anak itu akan cocok dengan fairy tail..." tegur master goldmine yang di cumpur dengan sedikit nada sindiran untuk master makarov.

Skip time...

Magnolia 784...

" waaa jadi ini magnolia? Luar biasa besar.." gumam godai saat memasuki kota magnolia. Matanya penuh rasa kagum dengan kota ini. Besar, megah, penduduk yang ramah dan fairy tail yang disebut-sebut guild terkuat difiore. Bagi godai kota ini begitu luar biasa dimatanya yang memiliki naluri bertualang.

" baiklah pemberhentian pertama fairy tail." Gumam godai seorang diri sambil menuntun beatchaser evol 2000nya perlahan.

Fairy tail guild...

Tampak kerumunan orang setibanya godai di depan fairy tail. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi disana godai memutuskan untuk mengeceknya.

" apa yang tengah terjadi?" gumam godai sambil meyelinap diantara kerumunan untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas. Dan setelah sampai kebarisan terdepan godai dapat melihat jelas 3 sosok yang tak asing baginya. Pemuda berambut pink yang mengunakan api lagi dan perempuan berambut merah pengguna pedang yang kali ini memakai paju jirah merah tengah bertarung. Dan disana juga tampak kakek tua kecil yang sepertinya menjadi wasit.

" apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya godai kepada perempuan berambut pirang disampingnya.

" pertarungan persahabatan antara erza dan na..." penjelasan gadis itu terhenti saat dirinya melihat wajah godai yang tak asing itu.

" ahhh kau kan?!" teriak perempuan itu dengan keras sebelum terhenti oleh tepukan tangan seekor humannoid katak atau kodok yang tiba tiba menyela pertarungan.

" cukup sampai disana." Ujar katak itu " semuanya tetap pada tempatnya. Aku pembawa pesan dari dewan." Sambung katak itu yang merupakan pembawa pesan dari dewan sihir.

" pembawa dewan?" bisik kerumunan saat mengdengar kata dewan dari mulut katak itu.

' dewan? Apa mungkin dewan sihir yang pernah dibicarakan oleh dan-san?' gumam godai sambil mencoba mengingat penjelasan dan-san tentang dewan.

#flashback...

" ingat godai jangan membuat masalah dengan dewan. Itu akan jadi merepotkan bila kau berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka." Pesan dan.

# flashback end...

" melihat kasus einsenwald belakangan ini, kami menuntutmu atas 11 kejahatan pengerusakan propety." Ujar katak itu sambil menunjukan selembar kertas kearah gadis berambut merah itu.

" erza scarlet kau ditahan." Finish katak itu.

" apa katamu?" teriak pemuda berambut

" tunggu sebentar!" teriak seorang pemuda dari kerumunan yang tak lain adalah godai yuusuke yang keluar dari kerumunan dan mendekati pembawa pesan itu.

" kalau kau mencari orang yang bertanggung jawab atas pengerusakan gedung villa di daerah clover? Itu adalah aku. Jadi bisa kau kurangi tuntutan gadis ini?" tanya godai dengan baik-baik kepada pembawa pesan itu.

" siapa kau?" tanya pembawa pesan itu.

" godai yuusuke, aku ermm..." gumam godai mencoba berpikir mencari alasannya. Berdasarkan penjelasan dan-san berurusan dengan dewan sihir tanpa guild akan sangat sulit dan bisa dianggap kriminal. Tapi dalam situasi ini godai tak punya pilihan selain mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah stray mage atau penyihir tanpa guild. Setidaknya itulah yang ingin di katakannya sebelum kakek tua kecil itu menyelaknya.

" dia penyihir dari fairy tail." Ujar kakek tua itu yang tak lain adalah master fairy tail makarov.

End chapter...

Nah habis sudah chapter 2 nya chapter 3 diupdate secepat yang dibisa btw seperti biasa mohon dukungan dan sarannya melalui revew dibawah ini..

VVVV

VVV

VV

V


End file.
